That Shrinking feeling
by tabbyforever
Summary: ADMM get suck in a room together, with some interesting consequences.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the HP universe,even though I wish I did...Would then be very rich, not a poor student! Alas**

OK this one is inspired by a challengeCatwoman99 gave me and the she's also to thank for one of the lines!hehehe Thankyou soooo much April, its kept me occupied in some really boring lectures!

**That Shrinking Feeling...**

Albus was searching for Minerva, the term had just ended and he wanted to talk to her before she left for her summer home. He was surprised that she wasn't in her rooms packing, Albus knew how organised she like to be, and he was currently winging his way to her office, the only place he'd yet to try. As he knocked on the door to her study, he didn't hear the discrete footsteps approaching behind him, and as Minerva called for him to enter, he certainly didn't hear the hastily whispered spell the followed him into the room.

"Ahh Minerva, there you are, I've been searching all over for you!" Albus stated

"Albus, how can I help you?" She replied turning round and smiling sweetly at him.

Albus almost melted on the spot when she smiled like that "Yes my dear I was hoping to catch you before your holi…" he trailed off, for Albus had just noticed something very strange…very strange indeed!

"Hello Albus…Earth to Albus Dumbledore, you hoped to catch me before what?" she replied fixing him with a piercing gaze

"Wha…what? Minerva," He said quickly coming to his senses "Has your office got smaller?"

"What are you talking about you crazy old coot, course my room hasn't smaller! What's gotten into you today?" Minerva stated looking away from him for the first time since he entered.

But to Minerva's dismay, what she saw made her jaw drop, her office, instead of being the large square open area with her desk up against the window, was suddenly half the size it was 10 minuets ago.

"Bu…bu…but what's going on here!" She stated, eye's wide and mouth open. Albus crossed the room in a stride to open the door, but it wouldn't yield "Well my dear it would appear that we're trapped" he said quietly

"That's preposterous Albus; my own office is highly unlikely to hold ME prisoner against my will!"

A slight note of panic was evident in Minerva's voice and she berated herself for allowing her Gryffindor courage to fail her so easily.

"Its ok Minerva, we'll sort something out, I mean it's hardly going to stay like this forever, and it's probably just someone playing a joke."

"A very cruel joke Albus…who would do something like that? And why?" There was a definite note of panic now. Albus seemed much closer now, was it her imagination or had the room got smaller still!

"Albus would you mind removing you hand from my bottom!" She stated angrily

"Please forgive me my dear, but you seem to be getting a little worried, I was merely trying to reassure you" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well you can do so without your hands there thank you very much!" She snapped possibly even angrier than before

"Minerva are you alright my dear?"

"I'm fine Albus, thank you very much…why would I be anything other than fine!" She snapped "I'm being held prisoner in my own off…MY OWN OFFICE for Merlin's sake and it getting SMALLER! Ok every thing's just peachy! So thank you very much ALBUS for asking!" To say that Minerva was angry was an understatement, and whoever was responsible for this was going to wish that they'd never been born, she was going to make sure of it!

But her anger was hiding something, Albus could see it, it was in her eye's, from the way her eye's were darting round the rapidly shrinking room, Albus could see her fear…It was a dead giver away.

"I can't take this anymore…I've…I've got to get out of here!" She half screamed trying to push past Albus without much success due to the size of the room now, her breath was coming in short sharp bursts now and she was starting to shake.

"I can't be in here, I've got to get out" Minerva was mumbling now.

Albus was pained by what he saw and it suddenly dawned on him that Minerva must be claustrophobic and being in this room, which was about a quarter of the size it started out, as was the source of her anguish. He wonder to himself just how small the room was going to get before it let them out and whether it was just some joke directed at her…If it was, it was a pretty poor one in his minds eye!

Albus quickly analysed the situation they were in and rapidly gathered her into his arms in an effort to comfort her distress. In doing so he didn't notice the room had stopped moving, he did however notice that it was now so small there was just about enough room for the two of them to stand.

"Shhh…shhh…Min its ok, I'm here, your going to be fine!" He soothed, rubbing his hands round in wide circles on her back trying to calm her. "I can't be in here Albus, I have to get out" She whispered into his beard

"Would it help if you were distracted?" Albus asked an idea starting to form in his head

"What?"

"Would it help if I were to distract your thoughts from our current situation?"

"Well I don't know" She said looking up from his beard and into his eyes "Depends on what you have in mind. I mean a game of chess is hardly going to cut it!"

"Well how about this?" Albus replied slowly bending down and gently brushing his lips against hers.

He'd done this so gently that Minerva had to stop and question whether or not he'd actually kissed her, an thus the whole being stuck in a small room had quickly gone out of her mind. "Well I don't know Albus, I think you need to try again" She stated, eyes now smouldering

Albus bent down again and this time applying a little more pressure, ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted him without a second thought…

Outside the office, Rolanda Hooch whispered another spell which gave her the ability to see into a room that 15 minutes ago she had started shrinking. If those two weren't going to openly admit the blindingly obvious, she was going to give them a little push. She knew it was a cruel thing to do to Min; she'd had bad claustrophobia for as long as Ro could remember. But at the same time Ro knew the headmaster well, he would do anything to take Minerva's mind off the space issue, and if all things went well, the space issue would be the last thing on either of their minds, well in theory any way! Rolanda terminated both spell, thinking about it they might very well need a little bit more room if what was now going on in there was anything to go by! She slowly walked away from the room, thinking this had been the best day's work she'd done in a few days.

"She shoots…she scores" She muttered to herself as she wondered away.


End file.
